The Thing About Heroes
by Shining Zephyr
Summary: Implied character death. He's losing it. He's completely losing it... isn't he?


**Angsty feeling is here. Implied character death. Yes, I felt horrible. If this sucks, I'm sorry.**

**I don't own anything. But I do have some cash on me.**

* * *

The Thing About Heroes

He was going insane.

He was completely and totally losing it. What was happening with him?

Was he becoming evil? Or was it something even worse?

The male shrieked with despair and plunged his hands down into the dirt, tears streaming down his face, the water sliding off his hair and making a small puddle under him. His one purpose in life, destroyed by a single man's dream for revenge. He had failed- he had failed soundly, and now he was paying the consequences. He had been shunned from the city, cast out, left for dead with nothing but his resolve to hurt his enemy as best as he could. There was nothing left for him there- nothing but his friends and many enemies he had made.

Even his friends didn't dare speak with him. No use in acknowledging the fact that they had witnessed the death of the other male Fenton in the household. It would show they had something to do with the hybrid's life. Then _they _would be shunned as well, and the boy never wanted that. He wanted them to have normal lives that didn't involve ghosts anymore. He wanted the duo to just forget the whole thing, pretend it never existed.

But they wouldn't be able to forget the image of the teenager as he watched his father die. As he watched the hand plunged straight through his heart, the maniacal laughter of the murderer ringing in his ears... they would watch the light suddenly fade out of his eyes, the realization that he had finally carried out his threat. The bonds around his hands would finally be unlocked, the man giving an airy wave to his foe. And he would stand there for a moment, admiring his work and finally faze through the wall. And there would be nothing but silence after this as the hero stared at the body, a sort of bemused shock filling his eyes.

And then he would be found with the body, even after his friends had left. He would sit there as the guns were aimed at him,the reporters swarming him, the loud wails and sounds of camera flashes around him. He had stood up and stared straight at the wall, the gun muzzle being pointed right at his neck, a warning growl escaping Madeline Fenton's lips. He said nothing but turned around and looked at the citizens. They backed away from him in fear, gasps and hushes suddenly filling the room.

Without a good bye or so much as a spoken word, he turned invisible and fazed through the wall after the half ghost that had killed his father. The rain was already coming down, and he had felt the stinging water droplets hit his face, dimly recognizing the fact it was now nighttime. He felt lost, confused, angered, saddened... so many emotions all within such a short timeline. He had lost track of time since the body had hit the ground. No longer was it a factor in his life.

He had landed in the park and suddenly began weeping- not just simple crying and blubbering, but a full fledged wracking sob. His whole body shook with the force of the wail, and he couldn't stop. The tears kept coming down his face, making their way towards the ground- towards the place of death and hell and anything else that people called it. He wanted to stop... he didn't wan to cry anymore. It wouldn't solve a damn thing.

And that was the point when he had screamed and dug his hands into the ground. He was losing it he was losing his ability to be a hero. He was slowly losing his touch of power and the steady job of saving people he loved and cared about- the city in general, too. God... what had he done?

He had failed for the first time in his life. As in, _truly_ failed. What was he supposed to do?

One thought came to his mind as he heard the familiar laugh came into his ears.

Revenge.

That bastard was going to pay.

"Daniel. Why so upset?"

The teenager closed his eyes in pain, biting his lip and forcing himself to not cry anymore.

"You should take his death like a man. He had it coming to him. Jack fought the good fight, my boy. He died a hero's death! Be proud of him."

The killer's fangs seemed to gleam in the dim light from the lamps in the park. Lightning flashes across the skies.

That mother...

"Well, don't you have something to say, Daniel? After all..."

Danny Phantom's face was contorted with hatred and rage. _"Murderer,"_ he finally spat out, his voice rasping.

Vlad Plasmius merely smirked. "Hardly. I prefer to believe myself as someone who was fulfilling their mayoral duties to the city. After all, he was constantly in the way of catching ghosts, little badger. And I finally had you where I wanted to have you, so I figured... why not?"

The boy said nothing. No... no, never again. He would never hurt people again- he refused to allow it. He was done- Plasmius was a dead man.

He didn't care if he sounded like a child. His eyes stared up at the forty year old monster as he whispered, "I'm going to make you pay for what you've done."

"Ooh, that's a good one, Daniel!" he laughed, shaking slightly. "I'm so scared! Want to play a game of..."

_"YOU THINK THIS IS A GAME, YOU BASTARD!?"_

Plasmius simply lowered his laughter to a mere chuckle at the sight of the fury in Phantom's eyes. "Perhaps. Life is like a game of chess, Danny. It is all about where you place your pawns, your queens, and your other pieces to get the checkmate you so desire. I've had you in checkmate since those couple of hours before. Jack's been dead for nearly two hours, and here you are, weeping like a senseless child. Don't you think you...?"

Phantom could take it no longer.

_BAM. _A fist caught the older male right across the face, and he touched the spot quite calmly, though there was a warning look in his eyes. "Daniel. You don't want to do this."

"Shut up!" he screamed, bringing another fist into his gut. "Shut up, you fruit loop! Just _shut up!"_

Fist here... there... there again... right across the torso... Phantom was blinded by the hatred towards the vampire in front of him as he continually pounded Plasmius as best as he could with his fists. He didn't care if he looked like a child trying to hit his father out of anger for something so stupid. He just wanted to hurt him- to hurt him as best as he possibly could. That damned murderer... that crazed up hybrid bachelor...

Left, right, left... left again. "You killed my father! I'm going to kill you, Plasmius!"

He was completely unaware of the fact that the bachelor was blocking every punch to his body, completely oblivious to the idea that he wasn't even hurting him. He felt so... so helpless, so lost, so disgusted.

Why was he the one that had to suffer?! What had he done wrong?!

Tears suddenly began falling down his face as he lashed out with his foot, giving Plasmius a swift kick to the shin. The man gasped as Phantom uppercutted him in the stomach, sending him flying in the direction of the fountain. With a near inhuman scream, he shot a powerful ghost ray at his mortal enemy, proceeding to then slam his hands as best as he could into his body. He didn't care about how much pain he was in at that moment. He wanted the billionaire to hurt so badly...

Wait.

No.

He had to stop.

He wasn't a murderer. He didn't want to kill Vlad.

What was he doing? Was he losing it?

He stopped his fist in midair just as he was about to punch the man in the stomach. Plasmius braced himself and looked at the boy, surprised by this change of events. The teenager stood there, shaking and crying silently, gritting his teeth. He stared at the boy. "Daniel?"

The teenager turned around and shook with fury. "I'm not a killer, Plasmius."

What was happening? What did he miss?

Was he really missing something?

'Make it stop,' he thought blindly, stepping away from Plasmius. 'Make it stop. Make these feelings stop...

'Please. Make it stop...'

* * *

**I have nothing to say. Reviews are enjoyed. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
